


You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Google Translated

by fugues_of_our_own



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 6 Degrees of Mistranslation, Crack, Gen, Total Nonsense - although with some strangely pertinent insights, Will's fruity new petname, very personal sailboats, you can become a friend and redeem your penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues_of_our_own/pseuds/fugues_of_our_own
Summary: Will and Hannibal have had their misunderstandings. But what if 27 of their interactions had also been Google mistranslated?Let us discover the parallel verbal universes which exist after travelling through Lithuanian, Russian, French, Japanese, and Italian.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 80
Kudos: 51





	1. I must go to the psychoanalysis conference

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, only dialogue has been mangled, and stage directions left as they were in the original script. But at points, the black hole of mistranslation was too strong, and the stage directions were sucked in too.
> 
> See the original scripts at livingdeadguy.com/shows/hannibal

**Season 1, Episode 1 "Apéritif"**

**Will and Hannibal first meet.**

* * *

**F.B.I. Academy, Quantico, Virginia**

HANNIBAL  
How many of the sect, please tell me?

JACK CRAWFORD  
Grosso last time I checked. None of them did not know the details. Until this morning. While everyone knew the details. Part of the genius of Duluth PD Elise Nichols takes the body image on your phone, you can share with friends. Freddie Lou Dan will be Tattlecrime.com.

WILL GRAHAM  
Tasteless.

HANNIBAL  
You have a problem with the taste?

WILL GRAHAM  
My idea is, in many cases, is delicious.

HANNIBAL  
My pear. There is no effective barrier.

WILL GRAHAM  
I am strong.

HANNIBAL  
Association come.

WILL GRAHAM  
So, what are the strengths.

Hannibal notices Will avoiding looking anyone in the eye.

HANNIBAL  
They have no interest in your eyes. What are you?

Will unapologetically continues to avoid eye contact.

WILL GRAHAM  
Eye distraction. In addition, please see. Will not be fully displayed. And, when you think that white is really white, or you must have the fact that it is hard to concentrate, or hepatitis, or veins, burst? So I like and as soon as possible to avoid the eyes.

Hannibal isn’t deflected from making his observations.

HANNIBAL  
I will watch, listen. I think it touches all the others in his mind. Its values and decency are shaken. Their bodies, still in their vivid dream. You do not have a bone, without the skull to those of the strong favorite scene.

Hannibal has just described Will Graham to a letter, but he is not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

WILL GRAHAM  
Who do you profiling?  
(to JACK)  
In profile, it works?

HANNIBAL  
I'm sorry, Will. It seems to be so. I can not turn off my more power, than can be closed to you.

Will doesn’t appreciate the intrusion into his psyche.

WILL GRAHAM  
(to JACK)  
Please do not psychoanalyze me. I do not like myself when I was in psychoanalysis. Now, if you forgive me, I must go to the psychoanalysis conference.

He scoots out of his chair and EXITS, leaving Hannibal and Jack Crawford alone in the office.

JACK CRAWFORD  
Perhaps, we should not be compelled to do so, doctor. You can use the direct method below.

HANNIBAL  
The fact that he has a pure sympathy. And, projection. Other methods in order to scare him in a perhaps - you can take your views and mine. This is a bad gift, Jack. Perception is a tool that has been emphasized in both ends.

Hannibal studies the photos of the Minnesota murder victims.

HANNIBAL (continued)  
The man of the people who consume this preference is. I think that's... I know it might help Will to see his face.

CUT TO BLACK.


	2. I think I'm in need of care

**Season 1, Episode 2 “Amuse-Bouche”**

**Hannibal rubber-stamps Will.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – EVENING**

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Good evening. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS Will Graham sitting inscrutably, waiting.

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER’S OFFICE - EVENING**

HANNIBAL LECTER in his office, a prescient smile tickling the corners of his mouth as he sits with WILL GRAHAM. Hannibal slides a piece of high-quality stationary across the table.

WILL GRAHAM  
Thing?

HANNIBAL  
Your psychological evaluation. Six fully functional. It is a more or less healthy. Well it did.

WILL GRAHAM  
Simply my rubber stamp?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford knew that you do not bid farewell. For the rest of the party can put the weary head. You can talk to freely. Move in the document.

Will studies Hannibal a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM   
Jack. I think I'm in need of care.

HANNIBAL   
I'm not convinced that the treatment will work for you. To steal other spirits will learn to improve themselves.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is what I say.

HANNIBAL   
What you need. Jack is the way out of the dark place to send.

The simplicity of that strikes Will.

WILL GRAHAM   
He is the last time that I was sent to a dark place. I brought something home.

HANNIBAL  
Surrogate daughter?

Will debates arguing the suggestion, then doesn't.

WILL GRAHAM   
I was not too close to Hobbs.

HANNIBAL   
It's life to save Abigail Hobbs. It is also orphaned. Despite the failure of sympathy, is equipped with a certain emotional commitment.

WILL GRAHAM   
There was you. It will save your life in the same way. Do you think it is the duty?

HANNIBAL  
I feel like an overwhelming amount of debt. I feel the responsibility. I have to imagine a scenario where my procedure may be able to Abigail Hobbs different fate.

Will studies Hannibal, feeling a sense of camaraderie.

WILL GRAHAM  
Jack. Hobbs is able to help his father to kill these girls, he said.

A long silence, then:

HANNIBAL  
How do you feel about yourself?

WILL GRAHAM  
How do you feel about yourself?

HANNIBAL   
I think it's vulgar.

WILL GRAHAM   
Me neither.

HANNIBAL   
And it is quite possible.

WILL GRAHAM   
It is not what happened.

HANNIBAL  
Jack heard him when he wakes up, listening to her. Or you wanted to be one of us.

WILL GRAHAM   
There is a group of treatment or support?

HANNIBAL   
Here's what you need to do, Will. In his view mirror you will be able to reflect the best of my not bad, and everything else.

A moment as that sinks in.


	3. Antler?

**Season 1, Episode 3 “Potage”**

**In therapy, Will tells Hannibal that sometimes, from a distance, his house looks like a boat on the sea.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Will sits opposite Hannibal, who listens intently.

WILL GRAHAM  
Sometimes, in the evening, I left a light bulb in their homes. Walk the flat field. If I look away, the house is like a ship at sea. Really only time I feel that they are safe.

HANNIBAL  
From the coast that would be contrary to the structure of your mental body. Away about dark water. Or have to take?

WILL GRAHAM  
My heart is broken.

HANNIBAL  
You. Your idea is grotesque. It can be considered to be useful.

WILL GRAHAM  
As President of the horn.

HANNIBAL  
You have to breathe in silence. In Garret Jacob Hobbs. The space has moved through. Tell me, Will. They are your talking about?

WILL GRAHAM  
Clarity and sound.

HANNIBAL  
You can feel his stupidity. Via the bloodhound sniffing shirt.

WILL GRAHAM  
Because I know that the Garret Jacob Hobbs, I tried hard. Of all the printing surface of the sad girl dead pixels statement. After the police of the line. Please see through the glare of the slides and vials.

HANNIBAL  
As Marissa Schuur felt. Gaze stabbed his room. Antler?

WILL GRAHAM  
Guilty.

HANNIBAL  
So you cannot continue?

WILL GRAHAM  
Because I felt I had to kill her.

HANNIBAL  
Voice of lipless blame you.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was very close to him. Sometimes it seemed to do the same thing at different times of the day for me. As it was in the shower at the same time that I had. Or sleep or eat.

HANNIBAL  
Although, if he was dead?

WILL GRAHAM  
Although, if he was dead?

HANNIBAL  
As fact.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am. I'm not a Garret Jacob Hobbs, Dr Lecter.  
(then)  
However, I do not think to see more of Abigail. For a while. It is not.

OFF Hannibal processing his broken friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what "As President of the horn" was translated from in the original script?  
> That got me very gigglesome when it came through on ye olde translator.


	4. in the dark time of the click

**Season 1, Episode 5 “Coquilles”**

**Hannibal smells Will’s encephalitis. And aftershave.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – EVENING**

Will takes THREE ASPIRIN TABLETS from his palm and slings them back, chasing with a glass of water. 

Hannibal observes:

HANNIBAL  
When you are sitting still, it's hard to have a fear of going to sleep, when you think about it. You listen to your breath in the dark time of the click, lowering his eyes shining.

Will paces, avoiding the patient hot seat.

WILL GRAHAM  
My dream is now more than ever.

HANNIBAL  
Your dream, it was the only place where you can change the order of physical examinations. Not anymore.

WILL GRAHAM  
I thought a zipper on your sleeping bag before going to bed. It seems that too many poor people straitjacket.

The STATUE OF THE BLACK STAG near the Patient EXIT draws Will’s attention. He walks toward it.

HANNIBAL  
You must select their victims, like this Angel Maker?

WILL GRAHAM  
As everyone is looking at them, she has a look at people. If you do that is good or bad, you can tell. Or he believes he can.

HANNIBAL  
Does God gave this Angel Maker of the human understanding?

WILL GRAHAM  
God does not give an understanding of him. He gave cancer to him. He is a man of just, playing a trick. Him into their hearts.

HANNIBAL  
It's no different from the killer.

WILL GRAHAM  
My mind plays a trick on me?

HANNIBAL  
You want peace. Quiet and easy, to feel peace. Angel Makers are hoping the same peace of mind. In everything that surrounds him, graphic. Thoroughly the inside of the road. We expected to believe that it is infinite.

WILL GRAHAM  
He will be disappointed.

HANNIBAL  
I agree that it is impossible to sentiment. There was still pursuing as an Angel Maker.

Hannibal crosses to study him as he studies the stag.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
When it came, where it is seen again, there is this.

WILL GRAHAM  
I tried to reposition your thoughts in search of their model.

HANNIBAL  
Instead, you are the behavior of the model. You will not be able to stop. You know, we have a choice.

WILL GRAHAM  
Thing?

HANNIBAL  
Angel Maker is destroyed by what is in your head. Is going it should not be.

Hannibal stands behind Will, his NOSTRILS FLARE as CAMERA SLOWLY PUSHES IN on the back of Will’s neck.

WILL GRAHAM  
Can you hear me?

HANNIBAL  
It is difficult to avoid. I really need to introduce a slimmer after shaving. So this is smell in the boat bottle.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm getting for Christmas.

HANNIBAL  
Not the head has been deteriorated recently? More often?

WILL GRAHAM  
Sure.

HANNIBAL  
After shaving, I'll change.

OFF Hannibal realizing there is more to Will’s problems than he knows. But Dr. Lecter’s nose knows…


	5. She is a complex man

**Season 1, Episode 7 “Sorbet”**

**Drinking with patients. (Maybe a little too much. Bet it's delicious wine, though.)**

* * *

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Today. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS a woman in her 60’s. Her name is BEDELIA. 

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Hannibal sits opposite Bedelia, who doesn’t mince words:

BEDELIA  
I, if completely honest with you, he will always go that well.

HANNIBAL  
What would be the point otherwise.

BEDELIA  
Well, one of us is, to be honest.

HANNIBAL  
I'll be honest.

BEDELIA  
Which is not ideal.

HANNIBAL  
As an honest man.

BEDELIA  
Not exactly. I have a version in a conversation with you. We hope you get what you really want.

HANNIBAL  
My version?

BEDELIA  
Of course, I respect his meticulous construction. Very well, please wear have adapted to humans.

HANNIBAL  
(good-natured teasing)  
How do you see, according to friends of your psychiatrist, me as a human being?

BEDELIA  
It is mainly because the patient with only one decided not to consider retirement. Does not describe the friends and my patients to a psychiatrist.

HANNIBAL  
The patient, a man dressed in suit.

BEDELIA  
I still have problems. You can see your face in elegant. So really, this is a very personal sailboat. More and more people in costume.

HANNIBAL  
We call it human shields. I think you want. And then.

BEDELIA  
There are safe. She is a complex man, Hannibal. I think he should be alone.

HANNIBAL  
I have a friend. Access and friends.

BEDELIA  
There is on the other side of the veil.

HANNIBAL  
You and I are friendly.

BEDELIA  
Your time. When I first hopefully, you pour the wine for me. However, I'll take this side of the veil.

HANNIBAL  
Why not?

BEDELIA  
Please see enough to see the truth. And, I'd like to take a look at you.

Hannibal smiles, liking her, too.

BEDELIA (CONT’D)  
Red or white.

HANNIBAL  
Do you think I do something right? It's pink.

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – NIGHT**

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Good evening. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS Will Graham sitting inscrutably, waiting.

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Hannibal sits opposite Will.

WILL GRAHAM  
You drank?

HANNIBAL  
I had a glass of wine and my last job.

WILL GRAHAM  
You drank with the patient?

HANNIBAL  
He was drinking with the patient. I have the unconventional psychiatrist.

WILL GRAHAM  
We have in common.

HANNIBAL  
We just talk or I am your psychiatrist?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes, I think the answer to this question.

HANNIBAL  
Then, in a glass of wine before looking at the patient, I assure you, this is very common. Especially at night the meeting.

WILL GRAHAM  
How long, do you ever been to a psychiatrist?

HANNIBAL  
Because I chose to be a psychiatrist. What is good for the goose...

Will considers that a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
So, it's just talk.

HANNIBAL  
His friend, a psychiatrist.  
(off Will’s reaction)  
We have a higher level of privacy between the physician and the patient. Almost Kano as we had a daughter together.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not have a lot of friends.

HANNIBAL  
People will have a better understanding of why. What you do not become easy for them is communication.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's easy for you?

HANNIBAL  
I will manage.

Hannibal pours two glasses of wine, hands one to Will.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
Chesapeake Ripper struck again.

WILL GRAHAM  
(taking a drink)  
This is not the same man.

HANNIBAL  
Victim was brutal. Whether hiding roughness?

WILL GRAHAM  
Careful surgical removal of the organ and remarkable recovery.

HANNIBAL  
Titles.

WILL GRAHAM  
Organ harvesting?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford is looking for a serial killer he will fail to catch. This is a great conversion.

OFF Hannibal’s warm smile of support…


	6. the wrong corner of the response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This is a prize-winning translation. And what I mean by that is: argiope_argentata correctly identified that Will’s “Presidency of the Horn” (in Chapter 2) was originally “a chair made of antlers” (guess he got promoted.) Well done, Will. And well done, argiope_argentata – as your prize, you chose this following scene for translation.

* * *

**Season 1, Episode 9 “Trou-Normand”**

**Will dissociates on the beach, and turns up at Hannibal’s office.**

* * *

ON WILL GRAHAM –

CAMERA TOWERS over Will as the HORRIBLE HEAD PIECE that is the corpse of JOEL SUMMERS rises INTO FRAME, looming above.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Here's my resumé. My body of work.

WILL looks UP as a SOLITARY DROP OF BLOOD falls towards his face. He BLINKS SLOWLY and we’re –

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – DAY**

ON WILL GRAHAM, finishing the BLINK –

But now he sits in the waiting room. 

HANNIBAL  
Will? 

Will glances up to FIND Hannibal at the office door.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
I do not expect.

On Will, his fear, because he has no answer to that.

INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – DAY

Will PACES, AGITATED. Hannibal sits, hoping his calm will bring Will to him.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know how I got here.

HANNIBAL  
Not by car. So I know you are driving. And safe to watch.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was on the blink. Grafton Beach, West Virginia...and woke up in his waiting room. Only I did not sleep.

HANNIBAL  
Three half past West Virginia on Grafton.  
(then)  
You lose a life.

WILL GRAHAM  
There's something wrong with me.

HANNIBAL  
You abandon, Will. This desperate survival mechanism of the mind brings a re-abuse.

WILL GRAHAM  
I would not be abused.

HANNIBAL  
He has the sympathy of the problem. What do you think? Huge.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know.

HANNIBAL  
However, he chose to ignore it. This abuse, I mean.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you want I give up?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford is given the opportunity to put an end to you. You will not be able to take it. Why not?

WILL GRAHAM  
I save lives.

HANNIBAL  
And it feels good.

WILL GRAHAM  
In general, this.

HANNIBAL  
How is your life?  
(then)  
I'm your friend, Will. I think I do not care about the life you save. I care about his life. And, your life has been separated from reality.

Will considers. It’s difficult for him to admit, but he does:

WILL GRAHAM  
The sleepwalking. I suffer from hallucinations. Maybe I need to get a brain scan.

HANNIBAL  
(intense)  
Shit, Will. Looking in the wrong corner of the response. Will stop.

Will is briefly startled by Hannibal’s passionate concern.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
When it is separated, she was in the crime scene. Please tell us about it.

WILL GRAHAM  
It was a body in two stages.

HANNIBAL  
In some cultures, to reveal to all that crime and wine references. Please do not see his shame.

WILL GRAHAM  
It is not a shame. This party. He stressed his achievements.

HANNIBAL  
And, in the face of success murderess, your mind, you need to escape, you lose time.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
I’m worried about you, Will.

WILL GRAHAM  
I think for me too.

HANNIBAL  
They are in tune with much. Murder Jack Crawford. Your mind that you were also wrapped around, to lose together, is lost at any time. It hurts yourself or someone else? I do not want to see the totem make up and wake up.

Will has nothing to say in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hannibal’ no longer; ‘All That Crime and Wine References’ is how I now refer to this show.


	7. This is, what really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t choose between these two delicious scenes. So let’s have them both. *burp*

**Season 1, Episode 13 "Savoureux”**

**Wind him up and watch him go. (Or, if you prefer: "She wrapped herself, watching him ride.")**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - DAY**

Hannibal works at his desk in his darkened office. Then:

HANNIBAL  
Health, Will.  
(glancing up)  
How do you feel about yourself?

REVEAL Will is up on the landing, tucked in the corner.

WILL GRAHAM  
His conscience.

HANNIBAL  
I’m afraid to Dr. Bloom.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know things as I can understand.  
(then)  
Are you confused about who I am?

HANNIBAL  
I'm surprised. I am skeptical. I mean, we are ready to change my opinion, changing the actual data.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you think I killed Abigail?

HANNIBAL  
Please refer to the interchangeable ear. I think it's quite possible, if not substantially.

WILL GRAHAM  
If there is Abigail, I think I can get. I always, I thought it would be the head Hobbs.

HANNIBAL  
However, it was not until Abigail.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am.

HANNIBAL  
Everything feels. Distort their disease. I know who you are now. This is not necessarily the case.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not kill any of them. Someone is that there is no one believe me.

Hannibal sighs, debating how to best help his friend.

HANNIBAL  
If you have to prove that he had committed murder, perhaps you need to consider how you might have.  
(then)  
And deny.

* * *

**INT. HOBBS RESIDENCE - FOYER - NIGHT**

The house is cold. Will and Hannibal climb the stairs to the main floor. Will pauses, bracing himself, as he moves into:

**THE KITCHEN**

REVEAL the Kitchen is empty. Blood stains everywhere. A processed crime scene. Forensic markers etc.

Will STARES –

Steps into the room. He bows his head, his face crumpled with emotion. He takes a breath and then looks up again.

HANNIBAL  
This is Abigail, that he should not die in this kitchen. We will be able to change anything.

Hannibal is as horrified by the room as Will, feigning as though he is seeing it for the first time. 

Will looks at the ARTERIAL SPRAY on the wall, deeply saddened.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was cutting the throat. This is artery and little spatter, lost a big drop blood -

He stops himself, unable to speak for a moment.

HANNIBAL  
We never found his body.

WILL GRAHAM  
Only one.

HANNIBAL  
And if you have been formed on top of the heart when Garrett Jacob Hobbs killed him, and did not find his body.

WILL GRAHAM  
I read anywhere?

HANNIBAL  
Maybe you did not come here in search of the killer. Perhaps, you came here to meet. Yes, a man was killed in this room.

WILL GRAHAM  
I looked at Hobbs, take a space man in front of me, it was full of black flies swarming form. Then I was scattering.

HANNIBAL  
If you need other people, first of all, the fear of separation in time you will not understand. Because you are unique, you are the man.

WILL GRAHAM  
I like what you have.

HANNIBAL  
If you are in compliance with the expected downward to maintain for too long, I raised them as their inspiration, but you want to be anyone other than yourself.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am. I do not know you or know the greatest. However, we feel that killed Abigail.

Will raises his gun and steadies it at Hannibal.

HANNIBAL  
Killer, Will? You should. Right now. The man of my eyes. This is, what really?

WILL GRAHAM  
This has been mentioned here in the morning. Abigail knew. And many of them as was the secret is yours.

Hannibal eyes the gun in Will’s hand.

HANNIBAL  
Well killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs said. Not good to kill me now feel?

WILL GRAHAM  
Garret Jacob Hobbs was the murderess. You're a murderess, Dr Lecter?

HANNIBAL  
For some reason, I wonder what I'm doing?

WILL GRAHAM  
Six is very hard to understand the causes of traceability, you cannot have one. You either had a curious, I want to do that kind of I. People like me. People who think as I think. She wrapped herself, watching him ride. Apparently, Dr Lecter, this is the way to go.

Betrayed and confused, Will’s finger tenses on the trigger.

Jack Crawford ENTERS, gun drawn, sees Will is preparing to shoot Hannibal, and in a terrible re-enactment, SHOOTS WILL.

BLAM!

A bullet slams into Will’s shoulder and he is knocked against the counter, slides down it. Right where Garret Jacob Hobbs died. Blood flecks Hannibal’s face and shirt.

Jack comes forward, still holding his smoking weapon. He kicks the gun from Will’s loose fingers. Looks down at the bleeding Will with anguish.

Will looks up at Jack and Hannibal. Will holds Jack’s gaze.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Please then you see? Please then you see?

WILL’S P.O.V. - JACK AND HANNIBAL

His vision begins to dim and LOSE FOCUS, as it does HANNIBAL BLURS AND SHIFTS into the BLACKENED MAN STAG, and we...

FADE TO BLACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Season One, folks!  
> 


	8. All this is a real feel for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sammie_s43073

**Season Two, Episode 2 “Sakizuke”**

**Will's lost the plot. _Or_ _has he_?**

WILL GRAHAM (V.O.) (pre-lap)  
I lost the plot.

FADE IN:

ON WILL GRAHAM

As CAMERA PUSHES IN:

WILL GRAHAM  
I will not be able to trust the narrator of his story.

CAMERA reveals we are -

**INT. BSHCI - THERAPY HALL - DAY**

Will sits across from HANNIBAL and ALANA BLOOM, who stand behind a white line on the stone floor. 

Despite the defiance Will showed Hannibal when he last visited, he is more civil. He appears wrung-out. Haunted.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
I'm trying to put me somewhere in my mind. You do not have a chassis and bearings. I have no guidelines to tell anyone.

ALANA BLOOM  
You are unfinished. Now, our people, the memory number. You cannot see...you have your work.

Will chews on his words before muttering:

WILL GRAHAM  
I fear that I see. I'm afraid that if I do not know anyone.

HANNIBAL  
You have to remember to imagine something confiscated. It is, in a real way, you have the fantasy of excellent reactivity and children.

Will hangs his head, trying to contain his emotions.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know it's so bad. I would not think that's in it, or if you are thinking....

He finally glances up at Hannibal, eyes brimming.

ALANA BLOOM  
Hannibal is not responsible, Will. And then both will have need of you. We are what you need to get to what happened in the truth. This is the only way that you can go ahead. Myself.

Will forces himself to confront despite overwhelming emotion.

WILL GRAHAM  
(to Hannibal)  
I felt betrayed. All this is a real feel for me, it is that there was a betrayal. Can I trust you, I need to trust you.

HANNIBAL  
You can trust me.

Will winces, feeling the burn of wanting to believe Hannibal.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm... very confused.

ALANA BLOOM  
Of course, you. As ideas and experiences throw a stone into a pond, it has been seen to have the same effect on our mind. This is around the circle.

HANNIBAL  
Let us help you, Will.  
(then)  
Let me help you.

Will clenches, holding his feelings at bay as he admits:

WILL GRAHAM  
I need your help.

He's finally overcome with the emotion and can no longer hold back the tears now running down his cheeks.

OFF Alana watching helplessly, Hannibal watching curiously…


	9. But I do not remember the song.

**Season Two, Episode 4 “Takiawase”**

**Gideon and Hannibal have dinner in Will's recovering memory.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - WILL GRAHAM'S CELL – DAY**

Will sleeps on his cot, drenched in sweat. The rhythm of his breath rises and falls in his ears. In the distance, he can hear an argument growing somewhere down the corridor.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
I think that's why you lost. If so, please let me know.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
I do not see anything.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
No, he’s right there.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
None there.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
You men.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
We are one. You came here alone.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
Please do not lie to me.

Will OPENS HIS EYES, sits upright, swinging his feet off the bed, holding his head in an attempt to silence the voices.

VOICE 1 (V.O.) (CONT’D)  
What is happening to me?

Will reacts to the proximity of the voice. He turns. 

On the other side of the bars is HANNIBAL'S DINING ROOM. MEMORY HANNIBAL stands next to MEMORY WILL, who is doused in sweat, mid-seizure. Seated at the table is MEMORY GIDEON. (NOTE: This is a replay from EP. #111 "RÔTI," Scene 33.)

Will stands and crosses to the bars, looking into...

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**

Memory Hannibal looks into Memory Will's rolling eyes and confirms to Memory Gideon:

HANNIBAL  
And it sparked a little football.

CAMERA reveals PRESENT-DAY WILL standing on the other side of the dining room table, watching himself.

GIDEON  
It does not seem to care about you.

HANNIBAL  
I said it was easy.

Hannibal sits at the head of the table, opposite Gideon.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
This is a man who says Chesapeake Ripper?

GIDEON  
Why do you say "alleged"?

HANNIBAL  
Because we are not. You know it's not true, and you do not know a lot about who you are.

Gideon is struck silent by that assessment. Hannibal sits opposite Gideon at the dining table.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
At worst, it is that your identity has been taken away from you.

ON WILL GRAHAM

He is stunned at the recovered memory. He closes his eyes. As he opens his eyes, CAMERA reveals:

Will is lying in his bed. He stares up at the ceiling as CAMERA PULLS UP AND AWAY until Will is merely a man in a box.

* * *

* * * * * (this next scene didn't make it into the final edit of the show - but it's in the extras)

* * *

**Season Two, Episode 5 “Mukozuke”**

**Will starts reeling in.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - WILL GRAHAM'S CELL - DAY**

Hannibal Lecter stands opposite Will Graham's cell. Will stands beyond the bars, appraising him.

WILL GRAHAM  
Surprised if you see me. Chilton am I think it was, or would not say that it is the patient. I had the sole guardian.

HANNIBAL  
Unfortunately, I did not have to argue. You lied? When you say to me, you want my help?

WILL GRAHAM  
No.

HANNIBAL  
Chilton was charged because it uses an unorthodox treatment during our conversation. He was suggesting that I kill you.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is not what I think.

Will approaches the bars, lowers his voice. Hannibal steps closer to better hear as Will's volume is but a whisper.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Chilton is narcoanalytic under me. They said it is the sodium amobarbital. However, it was more than that. He felt like sleeping pills. Midazolam or temazepam.

HANNIBAL  
Recognition replaced will easily affect the beauty pill.

WILL GRAHAM  
I remember a flash writing of its functions. He puts the needle in my arm, and I inject.

HANNIBAL  
What is going on when that has passed through this memory?

WILL GRAHAM  
Chilton is did the same thing. The needle was inserted into his hands, who introduced me. Fluorescent light is blinking, you told me that I remember. I was able to see how the memory of what he was to me.

HANNIBAL  
Memory injection. It should be introduced.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes.

HANNIBAL  
I am your situation is, that has not been modified in any way for the treatment of a patient. Because they know that is based on deception, the people to determine which part of the memory.

WILL GRAHAM  
Because?

HANNIBAL  
Because you know, you will be able to trust the truth. You know what you want to be true. This can be taken, Will.  
(then)  
We are both in the part is that many of the missing personal history. You know that it is a laborious process to restore the integrity of the bit-by-bit.

WILL GRAHAM  
But I do not remember the song.

HANNIBAL  
Confident those who deal with you will be available to those who accuse you as psychopathic.

WILL GRAHAM  
You have condemned. She has always been my friend.

OFF Hannibal allowing a small smile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this nonsense you might also like this nonsense: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891629


	10. sitting on the palette

**Season Two, Episode 6 “Futamono”**

**Gideon chews the fat with Will**

**And Hannibal says hiya**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - CELL BLOCK - DAY**

DR. GIDEON  
We hope that the danger Federick and I apologize?

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not want to make excuses. I want you to know that you made a mistake. The only way is if the copy cutter Chesa was arrested, which is to go and Federick life.

DR. GIDEON  
Please look for your taste?

WILL GRAHAM  
What flavor? Brad?

DR. GIDEON  
Even though you may be sitting on the palette, though? As the copper language. You have not.

WILL GRAHAM  
Hannibal Lecter is worth dying.

DR. GIDEON  
I'm trying to capture the time it was done, were burned skin graft from another patient. The skin seemed to agree with that person. Few days. And, she died withered.

WILL GRAHAM  
Desire to kill Hannibal Lecter - the stadium? The permanent solution to a temporary problem?

DR. GIDEON  
He is wearing a different skin, but not always work. Kill our immune system, and has been recognized as a foreign language. I know you are who you are, you should not. You brought me here to help kill Hannibal Lecter.

WILL GRAHAM  
I brought you here to testify.

DR. GIDEON  
Jack Crawford, is to say that I'm sitting in the room cobalt Hannibal Lecter? Herb garden on the shelf, approved the Leda and the Swan. And you. Enter the angle. If it was a copy of Chesa Clipper, I asked. The question is, when I was in order to avoid the possibility that killed Alana flower, namely.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes. Please tell me I grip.

DR. GIDEON  
If you tell me why Hannibal did was Jack Crawford, I will tell you all.

WILL GRAHAM  
And it wanted to see what happens. If you were killed Alana. Or, in the case, I'm going to kill you. He just was interested.  
(then)  
And, he had to do to save his life.

DR. GIDEON  
I'm not trying to save the Hannibal Lecter. I tried to save you.

CAMERA PUSHES IN on Will and we...

CUT TO: CLOSE ON A PLAYBACK RECORDER READOUT The NUMBERS count in seconds as we HEAR:

DR. GIDEON (V.O.)  
If it was Chesa copy Clipper, it is where I asked. And, when I had a question, in order to avoid the possibility that killed Alana Bloom...

**ANTLERS EXTEND from the cage, sharp and deadly, surreal.**

CLOSE ON WILL'S EYES

Still squeezed shut, they finally relax and OPEN.

WILL GRAHAM  
Hello, Dr is Lecter.

POP WIDE

Hannibal Lecter is standing outside Will Graham's cage.

HANNIBAL  
I seems to me that looking at our friendship on the split screen. Many years of one side and the other part of the truth.

WILL GRAHAM  
That's right, terrible feeling?

HANNIBAL  
It would be to me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I thank for the fact that the sufficient function to find out whether or not you can not lie.

HANNIBAL  
You have to understand the reality of Beverly Katz’s death. You understand your role in this field.

WILL GRAHAM  
What is my role?

HANNIBAL  
Beverly died in his teaching. Moreover, the fact that she was killed. You are angry with you.

WILL GRAHAM  
In fact, I do not know. He upset me for the country was killed.

HANNIBAL  
You, you and you kill me. You have the motivation. And personally, but it's hard, but does not take it. If I were the murderess of Beverly, I salute your efforts.

WILL GRAHAM  
But I am guilty, you can blame, you must blame.

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom, they took charge.

WILL GRAHAM  
It begins liability. Fine, Dr Lecter? Final Act and the events that led to this?

HANNIBAL  
I think it is not that you feel self-loathing and regret or shame. You knew what you were doing, you have your decision. And under their control and they have solutions.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you think that I can control?

HANNIBAL  
I think you have more control than ever.  
(then)  
You found a way to hurt me. How many people are wondering if I rely on what to do is you.  
(then)  
Alana will flourish well.

It's a veiled threat and they both know it.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
Serum losses.

OFF Will, not amused…


	11. the permanent promise

**Season Two, Episode 7 “Yakimono”**

**Will tells Dr Chilton to confess to Jack**

**Then has a chat with Hannibal by the fridge**

**...gets a hair cut, and resumes his therapy**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - CELL BLOCK/WILL GRAHAM'S CELL - DAY**

Dr. Chilton limps toward Will's cell.

DR. CHILTON'S POV

As he approaches the last cell on the left, CAMERA reveals WILL standing in the middle of his cage. He's no longer wearing his prison jumpsuit; he's wearing civilian clothes.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is very unexpected.

DR. CHILTON  
Federal prosecutors have refused to pay. Ja, that you cannot create a database. You are not committed because people of the killing, the sins of their faith. Chesa copy of the cutter, you have the freedom to install.

WILL GRAHAM  
If you want, you're my psychiatrist, you can keep me here.

DR. CHILTON  
I in order to confirm the change, Dr. Rector and the location, not many more want.

WILL GRAHAM  
Now, this patient price.

Dr. Chilton waves his cane at the CCTV CAMERA. A moment, then Will Graham's cell door OPENS. Will steps out.

DR. CHILTON  
You were fired, but it was not awarded the Hannibal Lecter. It's free, which means that there is cannibalism. I will never stop their menu.

WILL GRAHAM  
Then, recognize the Federico. This means it is the only thing to save the life.

They start down the hall.

DR. CHILTON  
Are you aware of what you do?

WILL GRAHAM  
During his practice among the non-traditional treatments, it is recognized to stick to Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Lecter with me. You Abel Gideon.

DR. CHILTON  
Abel Gideon was the game. He came out of the Chesa copy Clipper hospital. The transaction is his curiosity.

WILL GRAHAM  
There are no negotiations, please smoke. Gideon was dead. Yes - other.

DR. CHILTON  
If I do not say?

WILL GRAHAM  
And good for the soul of the confession. It will shed light on his relationship with Hannibal Lecter. It works in the background. And it forbids it. Please tell me everything Jack Crawford.

DR. CHILTON  
Hannibal, if you kill me, I think it looks suspicious? Or I could just kill his career against the Hannibal. I think I have shown that it is possible to kill you?

WILL GRAHAM  
I will convince you Jack Crawford, but you can do the following things. Your life depends on it.

The gate BUZZES, OPENS. As Will steps through, Chilton asks:

DR. CHILTON  
Not only he did not kill Hannibal?

WILL GRAHAM  
Because he wants to be my friend.

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT**

Hannibal comes into the dark room. Moves toward the refrigerator. Stops. Lifts his nose to the air.

HANNIBAL  
Misery same after shaving. Too long in the bottle.

Hannibal opens the refrigerator door and the light illuminates a gun pointed at his head, Will Graham behind it.

WILL GRAHAM  
The United States and my last conversation in the kitchen, it was Jack Crawford. We would like to pick up where you left off. If the memory is running, if you want to feel good in order to kill, you ask me.

HANNIBAL  
You've given that some thought. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Want to kiss on their nature, doctor. Only the predilections of the time to develop once he saw their inspiration.

HANNIBAL  
You've answered my question. How does it feel to kill me?

WILL GRAHAM  
To the right.

HANNIBAL  
One cannot but be curious? Because? Because Miriam puss? Want to make Chesa peak Clipper with you?

WILL GRAHAM  
Please tell me as Miriam Russ. Do you find who you are has been confirmed? That you cannot find your way.

Hannibal looks past the gun barrel, into Will's eyes.

HANNIBAL  
If I was torn, he killed innocent people. You are, no one is better than you, know you have been charged with an error. Loans were innocent, and all have been approved.

WILL GRAHAM  
Have innocent. Did you see.

HANNIBAL  
If you kill me, or I will happen is the answer to your question, I ripper!  
(beat)  
Do not you want to know how it ended?

Will doesn't respond, he just slowly steps backward into the shadows, disappearing into darkness.

STAY ON HANNIBAL watching the space where Will stood.

CUT TO BLACK.

**CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS**

**AN ORNATE CLOCK** shows 7:30.

MOVE ACROSS IT to find an appointment book. A beautifully-handwritten entry at 7:30-8:30 -- "Will Graham."

We are -

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

Hannibal Lecter sits in one of the two armchairs. A glass of red wine in hand. Enjoying the music.

A KNOCK at the door disturbs his reverie. He places his glass down and goes to the door. Opens it to find Will Graham. 

Will has cut his hair -- shorter, neater. Everything about him seems focused.

HANNIBAL  
Bonjour, cans.

WILL GRAHAM  
Can I come?

HANNIBAL  
You want to talk to me the gun?

WILL GRAHAM  
It does not describe today.

He lets Will into the room.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Do not you expect something?

HANNIBAL  
Only you.

WILL GRAHAM  
It protects the permanent promise that I open.

HANNIBAL  
And, you're right on time.

WILL GRAHAM  
I will treat you. And my feelings about you. I think if you do it yourself with what is good.

HANNIBAL  
First of all, you are lost. They must file a complaint of what has been changed.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was changed. You have changed me.

HANNIBAL  
Friendship that we made. Chesa copy Clipper is over.

WILL GRAHAM  
You do not need this. It had to be Miriam - he? This is what has been forced to take away his life to be able to accept the return.

HANNIBAL  
To take your life?

WILL GRAHAM  
I would like to upgrade the treatment.

Hannibal stares as Will sits in his familiar chair. After a long moment, Hannibal follows suit and sits opposite him.

CUT TO A PROFILE SHOT of the two of them silhouetted in their chairs, regarding each other.

HANNIBAL  
Where to start?

As the corners of Will's mouth threaten to curl...

CUT TO BLACK.


	12. NE Thailand

**Season Two, Episode 8 “Su-zakana”**

**Will tells Hannibal he prefers sins of omission to outright lies**

**Then they take a drive to see a man about a horse**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - DAY**

Will sits with Hannibal. Mid therapy session.

HANNIBAL  
He was able to recover his imagination. One of the creatures died giving birth to the other. Delivery person died other. Birds, offering a heart to a new rhythm. His soul has been given wings.

WILL GRAHAM  
Resurrection is not a symbol.

HANNIBAL  
You are reborn.

WILL GRAHAM  
And the fact that she did not deal with my goal?

HANNIBAL  
How do you feel, back to consult with Jack Crawford and the FBI? The last time they were almost destroyed.

WILL GRAHAM  
The last time they were almost destroyed me.

Hannibal sighs.

HANNIBAL  
After all that has happened, you're still think-

WILL GRAHAM  
You will be able to stay. It is not you have to pretend not to ask there, but there is a chance.

Hannibal stares at Will, smiles, then:

HANNIBAL  
No, in the case of I, you know not with me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not think that leaves nothing you can not him. However, I want to negligence of Dr. Lecter. We have committed a sin of lying. Please do not lie to me.

HANNIBAL  
There is a return to civilization? Why did you come back to the treatment?

WILL GRAHAM  
You will not be able to speak with a blow to the head psychiatrist.

Hannibal gauges Will thoughtfully, then asks: 

HANNIBAL  
You've been wanting to kill?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
Tell me. As?

Will considers that a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
Hold my hand.

HANNIBAL  
Then we sent an apology and forgiveness.

WILL GRAHAM  
We asked a lot of things. When I tried to kill you, I discovered the truth about myself.

HANNIBAL  
Want to get a good feeling for it is bad to bad people?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
I need to know if you are going to kill me again.

WILL GRAHAM  
Finally, I have now discovered that interests you. I will not kill more than Dr. Lecter.

CAMERA PUSHES IN on Hannibal and we...

CUT TO BLACK.

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S CAR - NIGHT**

Hannibal drives along a dark country road, Will in the passenger seat beside him. Hannibal looks at Will, his eyes fixed ahead.

HANNIBAL  
You have a man in the air, which was damaged in the form of irrevocable.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm trying to avoid.

HANNIBAL  
If you were to save the Peter Bernardoni, you can save yourself, what do you think?

WILL GRAHAM  
Who do you want to save the Dr. Lecter?

HANNIBAL  
You are from what I've seen from me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm afraid to be saved from what you looked at me you want.

HANNIBAL  
If you do not have pain, every time you think about it? Interestingly, it has the potential for you.  
(then)  
Most, we are certain, will hit the annoying behavior. Peter Bernardoni is in the dark that you have.

WILL GRAHAM  
I alone in the dark.

HANNIBAL  
You are not alone. I'm standing next to you.  
(then)  
Fancy Peter Bernardoni murder, as you do ?

WILL GRAHAM  
Murderess NE Thailand. 

HANNIBAL  
Given the extreme conditions, we are able to act as an anti-psychotic drugs.


	13. Rabies is an emotional reaction

**Season Two, Episode 9 “Shiizakana”**

**Will agrees that guns lack intimacy. Or is it privacy? He's not really concentrating.**

**Meanwhile, Hannibal has some plans for the Church.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - DAY**

Will stares past Hannibal, silent.

After a long beat:

HANNIBAL  
"Beasts are less cruel than those who have the capacity to be responsible for rabies.” 

WILL GRAHAM  
It is not rabies. Rabies is an emotional reaction to provocation. It's another thing. 

HANNIBAL  
What's this? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Instinct. This is him. 

HANNIBAL  
The idea of every animal depends on the limits of the mind and the body. We can not know our limits too soon. 

WILL GRAHAM  
He helped the victim. I will say that he has studied his authority. 

HANNIBAL  
He insisted on his authority. Can you imagine that a person wants to remove a rifle or want to use a rifle? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Weapons have no privacy. 

HANNIBAL  
Install events that move with weapons. You did not. You imagined killing me with your own hands. Is not it more satisfying than pulling it? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup. 

HANNIBAL  
When you sent a man to kill me, could you imagine that I would kill myself? As if your hands were hanging on my neck, life through his victory? You just hid behind it. 

WILL GRAHAM  
For the first time I tried to kill you, but I did not hide anything. 

HANNIBAL  
You were behind the gun.  
(then)  
You must forgive yourself by instinct.

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE – DAY**

CAMERA reveals Will is in a session with Hannibal Lecter, pacing the room, avoiding the chair.

WILL GRAHAM  
What happens if the patient starts to compare the records? What does Randall Tier teach me? 

HANNIBAL  
What did Randall Tier say? 

WILL GRAHAM  
He said that he is much better now. This psychosis is treated. Randall Tier - Success Stories. 

HANNIBAL  
Do you think he's innocent? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I think your treatment was successful. You have a persuasive power. 

HANNIBAL  
The sentence is not mandatory. 

WILL GRAHAM  
How was Randall Tier's level? What should I do? 

HANNIBAL  
Each patient is unique. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Before the test your psychiatrist arrived at the hospital. 

HANNIBAL  
Dr. du Maurier. 

WILL GRAHAM  
She believed in me. She knew there was a person like me. 

HANNIBAL  
Impressive. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Did you kill her? 

HANNIBAL  
(simply)  
It is not.

Will studies Hannibal a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
What do you think when you think about the murder case? 

HANNIBAL  
I think of God. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Is it good or bad? 

HANNIBAL  
Good and evil have nothing to do with God. I will reap the destruction of the Church. Have you ever seen a recent Sicily? During the special Mass, the phase fell to 65 grandchildren. Is it so bad? And me? If he were there, he just adores him. Typhus and swans from all the same places. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Is Randall Tier justified in God? 

HANNIBAL  
Perhaps you should contact with Randall Tier more personally. In vain he asks what he believes.


	14. Please drink and have fun

**Season Two, Episode 10 “Naka-choko”**

**Will and Hannibal are deep into their mistranslation. So deep, even the stage directions have followed them. Uh oh.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL TOWERS HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**

Hannibal sees Will on the dining table.

The body of RANDALL TIER is near the table. His head is held in an unnatural angle. The card is attached to the chest. He says "return to sender".

Finally, there are several shadows:

WILL GRAHAM  
I say he will do it for us. I sent someone to kill you, you sent something to kill me. Net Stephen.

HANNIBAL  
Consider this act of reciprocity. Positive action creates another action.

WILL GRAHAM  
The basic society usually introduces such taboos in life.

HANNIBAL  
If we do not die, we will lose. It is the point of death that leads us a lot.  
(at that time)  
Did you kill him with his hand?

Please keep my damn cactus bloody.

WILL GRAHAM  
He was very close.

HANNIBAL  
Deserves privacy. You were Randall Tier's chief enemy.

The hot water and Epsom salt are full in the place very close to the park wall. The bloody hands are immersed in water and the water turns pink.

This is Will and Hannibal.

They were sitting in the corner of the dining table, but Randall's whole body was still swollen. Hannibal removes Will's hands from the Epsom salt bath and dries. Do not be ashamed when Hannibal heals the wound. The Hannibal clock is happening.

HANNIBAL  
Please do not go to Will. As we jump off the balcony, we hope to withdraw because the rays of the beams will attract us by listening to the sound of the approaching train.

Hannibal applies the tip to the handle of Will and the blueberries, smoothing the fat and opening the wound.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Please stay with me.

Hannibal carefully wraps the gauze bandage around Will's arm.

WILL GRAHAM  
Where can you go?

HANNIBAL  
You have to go anywhere. You will be very happy until you strengthen your mind from your deterrent.

He sees the body at the Randall Tier level of the table in front of him.

WILL GRAHAM  
Sure.

HANNIBAL  
When you killed Randall, did you see the illusion, did you kill me?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

This will make Hannibal smile.

HANNIBAL  
Most of our faith is motivated by death.

WILL GRAHAM  
I did not think I was more alive than when I killed him.

HANNIBAL  
So you have debts in Randall Tier.  
(at that time)  
How are you going to return it?

DISABLED CONSIDER...

  


Pack of waxed paper for the ride, the counter opens two beautiful meat butter with two buttons.

We -

**HOUSE IMPERIAL RECTORS - KITCHEN - NIGHT**

Graham creates a table like a Hannibal. Onions, peppers, garlic tomatoes, tomatoes, potatoes, ginger are ready for cooking.

WILL GRAHAM  
Please give me the ingredients and tell me what to do with them.

HANNIBAL  
What is this meat?

WILL GRAHAM  
What do you think about it?

Hannibal's smile. Cut the line, print the paper, and view the meat calculation. It is long and thin. He feels looking forward. Hannibal sees Will's smile. Because he knows what it is. He is proud.

HANNIBAL  
Red meat, but only. Calf? Maybe pig.

WILL GRAHAM  
He was a lean and tender pig.

HANNIBAL  
I'll make you a pork rosellery. We will do it together.

Hannibal's hand bites the knife and cries with the cutting board. The ingredients take the roots of ginger.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
You ginger.

Hannibal looks good. Purpose.

CUTTING UP: 

**INT. HANNIBAL TOWERS HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**

Will and Hannibal are decorated on the table. The smile of Hannibal, the clock seems to eat some flower meat. Hannibal is happy. Please drink and have fun. He knows the taste. Do not hide, he's looking at Will.

HANNIBAL  
Meat has an interesting taste. Citrus is attached.

Strong taste of the dish.

WILL GRAHAM  
My sky is not as good as yours.

HANNIBAL  
In addition to considering humanisation, animals must pay more attention before slaughter. The smell of this animal was horrible.

WILL GRAHAM  
What is the taste of "scary"?

HANNIBAL  
It's sour.

WILL GRAHAM  
Meat is a generation of death.

Hannibal is interesting in this concept.

HANNIBAL  
This meat is not pork.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's a long pig.

Bites.

Hannibal is surprised to be proud.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT'D)  
You can not bring me much impact. I'm not a product. I left good and bad against the act.

HANNIBAL  
So I can not say I'm bad.

WILL GRAHAM  
You are destructive. Same thing.

HANNIBAL  
Harm is simply disappointed, because its thickness is bad. It’s very easy. And we have fire and hail. All subscribers come together according to "actions of God".  
(again: pig)  
Is this Rupee the act of God?

Hannibal took the last occlusion, we are ...

CUTTING


	15. ortolan oatmeal

**Season 2, Episode 11 "Ko-No-Mono"**

**Will and Hannibal talk about fatherhood and then eat ortolans.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - DAY**  


Will sits with Hannibal.

HANNIBAL  
Every creative behaviour has a destructive influence.  


Will considers that and is compelled to ask:

WILL GRAHAM  
What did you do to me, what did you do with Abigail? Was it a creative act or a devastating effect? 

HANNIBAL  
The Hindu god Shiva is the same as the destroyer and the creator. Who you are today, today's people can not be counted. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Get up and get up again and again until the lamb becomes a lion. 

HANNIBAL  
Yup.  


Will studies Hannibal a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
How much should I despise in reality? How much lie must be sanctified? How much damage have a conspiracy suffered? 

HANNIBAL  
So much is necessary. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You have donated Abigail. You worry about her like me. 

HANNIBAL  
More.  
(then)  
But how much God has provided? 

WILL GRAHAM  
What kind of god do you pray?  


Hannibal regards Will as though the answer is obvious.

HANNIBAL  
I am not praying.  
(then)  
I did not worry about any aspect of God except to understand how my little act approaches God. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I will pray and see Abigail again. 

HANNIBAL  
Your prayers are not fully declared. See some of them.  
(then)  
In the case of space contracts, when time is reversed and the bouquet is mixed, you can create Abigail in your world. 

WILL GRAHAM  
What's this? 

HANNIBAL  
You lost your son, Will. It looks like you can have it.  


From behind Hannibal, the WENDIGO RISES UP IN SILHOUETTE.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
God is hidden from evil and the inequality of his irony.  


But the Wendigo itself has TRANSFORMED as it raises its arms revealing, Shiva-like, FOUR ARMS per side -- A FAN OF EIGHT.

OFF Will entranced not by Hannibal, but the thing behind him.

CUT TO BLACK.

  


**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**  


CLOSE ON A FLAMING COCOTTE, the fire flickering wildly.

CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal HANNIBAL placing it on the table in front of Will. As the flames die down, we reveal TWO THUMB-SIZED BIRDS sizzling in their own fat and flesh.

HANNIBAL  
For gourmets, ortolan oatmeal is considered unusual, but I am surprised by the delicacy. If you want, the ceremony passes.  


Each of the birds resembles an oval of butter with wings, feet and head still attached.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
The preparation requires that the birds sing the remains of the Armagnac. After that, it is fried and can be eaten in a bite. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Ortolan is on the map. 

HANNIBAL  
Which of us is not there? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I have not killed, drained, fried slipped off. Not yet. 

HANNIBAL  
Traditionally, with food, we have to hide our heads and hide our face in God.  


Hannibal picks up one of the birds by its head.  


HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
I do not hide from God.  


Will picks up his own bird. Raises it in a toast.  


WILL GRAHAM  
Bones and everything? 

HANNIBAL  
Bones and everything.  


Following Hannibal's lead, Will places the bird in his mouth. As the flavor fills his mouth, Will nods in appreciation. It's clearly delicious, despite the CRUNCHING of tiny bones.

Never taking his eyes off of Will, Hannibal draws in the bird's head and beak, blithely crushing them between his molars before continuing.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
After my first ortolan, I became happy. It strongly reminds us of our power of life and death. 

WILL GRAHAM  
When I killed Freddie Lounds, I became happy. 

HANNIBAL  
How scary was your heart when it was killed? 

WILL GRAHAM  
No it is not. It was not the case. 

HANNIBAL  
Low heart rate is a true indicator of the possibility of violence. You can say that you are genetically located. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Is this my design? 

HANNIBAL  
Your design is evolving. Your choice will influence your physical brain structure. 

WILL GRAHAM  
"Murder" has changed his mind. 

HANNIBAL  
Blood and breathing are elements that change, you must understand that your splendor is burning. How the light source burns.


	16. through the sauna door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Ahh, Season 2. Heart-breaking, even when unintelligible.

**Season 2, Episode 13 "Mizumono"**

**Will flirts with a future full of crockery...  
Then Hannibal breaks the teacup.**

**All thoroughly mistranslated AND misdirected.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**  


Think of his reflections with red wine, stand a lamb sitting at his desk, and look at the camera. In camera 2, a prayer drum and Hannibal looking for a mobile chair, like a church hand.

HANNIBAL  
Do you know what Ikago is?

The camera shows its side.

Close and inflate the food, escape the heat, spread it like a wing.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's a flying insect. 

HANNIBAL  
This is the final phase of conversion. Mature phase. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Who will you become how you become? 

HANNIBAL  
It is a religious term of defunct psychoanalysis. Adults - loved unconscious images, buried, married to all our lives. 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's perfect. 

HANNIBAL  
Ideal concept, always looking for objective reality. When you think about me, I have the concept for you.

Close the glass.

HANNIBAL  
To drink a drink. 

WILL GRAHAM  
None of us is perfect.

Hannibal account. When I was satisfied with the betrayal, it was ideal and believed for a short time.

HANNIBAL  
We are too funny for too many things on both ideals.  
(at that time)  
Is it ideal for Jack to die?  


There are almost invisible doubts.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is necessary. It was decided in advance what happened to Jack. 

HANNIBAL  
Now we can disappear. Feed your dog today. Leave the notes. Dr Bloom, you'll never see her or Jack Crawford. It is almost polite. 

WILL GRAHAM  
We will prepare our last dinner. 

HANNIBAL  
From this life I serve a lamb. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Sacrifice? The lamb of God who took away the sin of the world. 

HANNIBAL  
I ask sin freely. I do not need sacrifice. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I need to know him.  
(at that time)  
If you recognize Jack Crawford now, do you think he will forgive me? 

HANNIBAL  
I will forgive you.  
(at that time)  
If you say that Jack is all you allowed, do you accept forgiveness? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Jack does not give up. He is looking for justice. He wants to see you. Please look who you are. Please look who I was. I know the truth.

Hannibal needs time to think about raising the glass:

HANNIBAL  
In reality, after that. And all the results.

Stop Hannibal, tears threaten the bottom.

  


**THE KITCHEN.**

Always brilliant, blood and destruction are everywhere.

I am confused seeing the room and solidifying myself.

Animals with double conservation. Will walks through the sauna door and does not know he's not alone.

Abigail Hobbs is in the kitchen.

ON WILL - I was shocked.

Abigail will change and see it. His face is a line of tears. She's worried, she does not know what to do.

Will will try to deal with this.

You see.

Will I can not understand, I still fully understand ...

WILL GRAHAM  
Abigail ... 

ABIGAIL HOBBS  
I did not know what to do. So I did what he told me.

Abigail begins to tremble and fights with the joke.

WILL GRAHAM  
Where is he?

His face suddenly disappears.

Will has milliseconds to record, up to answer...

HANNIBAL  
Hi, Will.

Hannibal goes up behind Will. The hand is coming as if everything moved quickly.

When Hannibal warmly blessed her, Abigail was still losing her will.

WILL GRAHAM  
You had to go out. 

HANNIBAL  
We could not go out without you.

Blood is shaking my face between them.

Abigail SCREAMS, falls to the ground like a weapon. Will, the hand goes to the stomach. Abigail observes the horror. Because Will suddenly falls in front of the wall and falls. I can not take his weapon. Will neglects -

Watch the large blood block cut through the abdominal cavity. His INNARDS have been injured.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
(shortening of the heart)  
Time has changed. Abigail collapsed roads is once again a place in the world. The place was for all of us. Together.  
(at that time)  
I wanted to surprise you. And you ... I want to surprise me.  


I'm trying to protect my conscience and the shock.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
I'll leave you, I know you, I'll take a look. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You wanted to see. 

HANNIBAL  
It belongs to you. I gave you the gift I gave you. But you did not want it.

Will this is not clear.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's not true? 

HANNIBAL  
You left me. 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's not your life. 

HANNIBAL  
So my freedom. I'd like to accept it. Hide me in the basement. Do you think you can change me when you change? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I already have it.

The Hannibal Will study will understand what is right.

HANNIBAL  
Depending on the fate and the situation, we started to skip the cake. I will forgive you, Will.

Hannibal is in. A terrible Abigail who is aware of being satisfied with her.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Do you forgive me?

Hannibal is very sad.

Once upon a time, jumping on Will:

WILL GRAHAM  
No...

Hannibal cuts caused a circulatory movement because of the smell that his father did the same.

Abigail's face shows shock and fear.

After that, the blood of SPRAYS and Abigail falls to the ground before Will.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT'D)  
No!

Abigail irritates her throat to stop bleeding, but she pours it between her fingers.

Bus fantastic.

HANNIBAL  
(at Will)  
You can do something. Your head is back. Close. We have lost the flow of peace.

They look good. Then the Hannibal disappears in the dark.

Ignore Abigail, take your hand from the horrible wounds and place it in front of your throat. Please try to stop bleeding. Blood. Will draws Abigail, raises the upper end and breaks the blood.

His pain is Troyna, he is suffering...

And this is too much, Will will fall to the ground. His face is a bit far from Abigail. She looks at him.

ON WILL -

Consciousness is awake and liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My desire to see Mads and Hugh perform these scripts with straight faces grows ever stronger.


	17. the atrium of my heart

**Season Three, Episode Six “Dolce”**

**Will busts in on Hannibal's art class.**

**All thoroughly mistranslated AND misdirected.**

* * *

**INT. UFFIZI GALLERY - DAY**  


Hannibal sits on the Spring bench and draws a calm image.

FREE NYMPH ATTACK looks like Bedelia Du Maurier.

CLOSE ON ZEPHYRUS is attracted by Graham's appearance.

CLOSE ON Hannibal's arms. How do they draw?

POV - HANNIBAL

Will's approach. He is excited.

There is a cemetery.

When Hannibal attracted Hannibal, he first paid attention to Hannibal, so the two men fought and fought.

Will advanced and carefully lowered Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal is laughing at Will. It's a good thing to see it. Please sit next to a cannibal standing in front of a nice picture. Go through when you absorb.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's nice to see you.

HANNIBAL  
If you see yourself every day, I'll remember this time.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's strange to see you in front of me. I looked for the symptoms in a place not one year old.

HANNIBAL  
"Sell, sell, buy a big pig ... once again at home, at home, again gigrisismo".

WILL GRAHAM  
I saw the night sky. Orion is on the horizon, next to him is Jupiter. I wonder if you'll see it. I doubt that our stars are the same or not.

HANNIBAL  
I think some of our stars are always the same. You entered the atrium of my heart and stumbled into the departure room.

WILL GRAHAM  
I wanted to understand you until I saw you again. I needed to see what I saw.

HANNIBAL  
What is the difference between past and future?

WILL GRAHAM  
In front of you, after you. It is you? It all starts. Mischa. Abigail. Chiyoh.

HANNIBAL  
How Chiyo works.

WILL GRAHAM  
She presses me on the train.

HANNIBAL  
A girl.

Then study Hannibal:

WILL GRAHAM  
We started dying with you.

HANNIBAL  
You did not find me?

WILL GRAHAM  
Although freedom of freedom disappears. My experience does not change. I keep feeling like me and I keep acting.

HANNIBAL  
It's a worm that destroys you. I am tempted to agree with your critic and get approval.

WILL GRAHAM  
Everyone in your crime is responsible. Not only the murder of Abigail, but also all the murders are around.

HANNIBAL  
What should I do again? Freeing myself from you, freeing myself and me, they are the same.

WILL GRAHAM  
We will participate. I wonder if any of us can separate and survive.

HANNIBAL  
Now it is difficult to try to get anger, disappointment or forgiveness.  
(then)  
We have.

Hannibal will get up. Please take off your costume.

WILL GRAHAM  
After you.

Hannibal leaves the gallery.


	18. Hot Prom Gin Steak

**Season Three, Episode Seven “Digestivo”**

**Mason Verger has Hannibal and Will over for din dins.**

* * *

**INT. VERGER ESTATE HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**  


Hannibal is wheeled up to the table and his upright dolly automatically folds into a seated wheelchair at one end of the table. CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal Hannibal sitting secured in his seat with one arm free.

Hannibal is resplendent in suit and tie. Looking very much his old self sitting opposite Mason Verger at the other end.

MASON VERGER  
I took Will Graham out of my mouth. You must be ashamed. 

CLOSE ON A BEAUTIFUL TRAY OF OYSTERS

Cordell has just placed them into FRAME. Hannibal glances at the mollusks before looking back up at Mason.

HANNIBAL  
There is an inevitable contest between you and Jezebel, Mason. The true disciples of the Bible remember to eat Jezebel's face with the rest, like you. 

Hannibal slides an oyster into his mouth with his free hand.

MASON VERGER  
If Jezebel is right about Jesus standing up, if he praises his name, Leith will give him a new face. How he gave it to me. 

CAMERA reveals Will sitting between Mason and Hannibal, bright new head bandage. Mason glances at Will:

MASON VERGER (CONT’D)  
Transplant surgery is very intelligent, so Cordell takes care of it. 

CORDELL  
Welcome. 

MASON VERGER  
You remember the German table that advertised a friend and ate a friend's penis with him until his death. Tragedy, the penis has been digested. By going to all these problems, you can become a friend and redeem your penis. They were still eating. They must have, they took it. But they did not. I decided to enjoy your bite. 

Will looks to Mason:

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you have his face? 

MASON VERGER  
Yes, I learned how your two people ate my nose with me. 

HANNIBAL  
It would be very difficult to be proud of the fact that I can turn it off, Mason. 

MASON VERGER  
A speech is like opening a rabbit.  
(then)  
I imagine that the products of my research and my expenses shine in the darkness. It seems to be a laboratory bottle from Mrs. Curie. I think you're eating, my stomach shines like a light bulb. 

HANNIBAL  
It is dangerous to worry about what Mason wants. What do you do when you eat me? 

WILL GRAHAM  
You can break some kindergartens and torture children... 

MASON VERGER  
Have a walk with tears. 

HANNIBAL  
But where, Mason, is it a heavy body? 

MASON VERGER  
It is inconvenient to remove this ecstatic time because of the fear of the future.  
(then)  
Cordell, Graham is very dry. Please bring some moisturizer. 

Mason taps his own cheek, indicating where to apply the moisturizer on Will, as he resumes the conversation.

HANNIBAL  
What will be my first cut? 

CORDELL  
(preparing the moisturizer)  
Of course, the first lesson is your hands and your feet. Hot Prom Gin Steak. The stone is white and very solid and sounds like a pure sound. 

HANNIBAL  
Everyone thinks of everything. 

MASON VERGER  
Afterwards, we will have a party to sleep with you. So you can wear a short time. Cordell lasts a long time. 

As Cordell leans in to apply Will's moisturizer, Will's head jerks up, fast, and he LOCKS HIS TEETH into Cordell's cheek. Cordell growls, pushing a bloody-mawed Will off of him.

Will spits a ragged piece of skin onto Mason's empty plate, where it leaves a RED SMEAR and lies like an insult. Cordell clutches a bloody cheek. Hannibal holds Will's gaze, amused.

MASON VERGER (CONT’D)  
Also Pajamas and Graham. The core will get rid of your body.  
(re: the bite on the plate)  
There was more civilization than you were trying to remove. 

CUT TO BLACK.


	19. Finally, Hannibal leaves Vienna.

**Season Three, Episode Seven “Digestivo”**

**Chiyoh, Will, and Hannibal say their goodbyes. Ish.**

* * *

**SNOW VIEW**

The camera slowly indicates that Mrs. Chiyo is watching the next night. We -

 **EXT. GRAHAM’S HOUSE-PUMP**  


Chiyo stood on the porch and his rifle was on his arm. After a meditative moment, Hannibal appears from the front door.

HANNIBAL  
Can you go home? 

CHIYOH  
You can not do anything else. 

HANNIBAL  
We all form a system of early experience and understand understanding later through it. 

CHIYOH  
I understand it when it seems difficult to understand. I saw you.  
(at that time)  
I thought you should be a browser. 

HANNIBAL  
Can you see me? 

CHIYOH  
I look at you.  
(with his appearance)  
There are animals that can not be put in the cage when there is no cage. 

HANNIBAL  
Did your obsession and the hunt for success cause that driving force? Of me? Will Graham? It is you? 

CHIYOH  
Mischa.  
(then)  
You eat it. 

HANNIBAL  
Yes, I did not kill him. 

Chiyo awakens forgiveness.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
The quality of people does not exclude the other quality. They can often exist side by side badly. Socrates said it was good. 

CHIYOH  
With a strong hand and a slow heart, I see you the best and the worst. 

HANNIBAL  
The most stable element, Chiyoh, is found in the middle of the periodic table and appears roughly between iron and silver. Between iron and money. I think it's just for you. 

Chiyoh learns Hannibal and does not pay.

CUTTING UP:

 **INT. GRAHAM’S HOUSE-PUMP**  


Will Graham is sitting near the bed. His head was tied to a clean black thread under his chin. Look at the chair on the bed and write an office on the seat. It is full of symbols and signs of astronomy and particle physics. Hannibal comes into his hands and gives him a note.

HANNIBAL  
Are we talking about the consumption of tea, the rules of time and problems? 

WILL GRAHAM  
The clot is broken. Never loses. 

HANNIBAL  
Your heart?  
(with his appearance)  
Your building is a memorial palace. It's full of new things. It shares some rooms. I found you there. The winner. 

WILL GRAHAM  
There is no definitive victory when it comes to you and me. 

HANNIBAL  
We are a zero-sum game.

He considers it a folly of his home and Hannibal Rector.

WILL GRAHAM  
I lost the dog. I do not miss you. I will not find you. I will not take you. I do not want to know where you are, what you're doing. I do not want to think about you anymore. 

The cold and "spontaneous" words of an airplane hit Hannibal.

HANNIBAL  
You are unhappy and joyful and you are content with joy. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You are satisfied with Torrera. 

Drug addiction.

HANNIBAL  
Tolerance is the fig leaf that hides your witch in the world. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I have no appetite.  
(then)  
I'm sorry, Hannibal. 

Hannibal does not move and is rejected. He looks straight and takes his eyes. Finally, Hannibal leaves Vienna.


	20. spinach and health

**Season Three, Episode Nine “...and the Woman Clothed with the Sun”**

**Will and Hannibal do a little armchair crime-solving, from a Hannibalic liquer cell.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBALIC LIQUER CELL - DAY**

As he approaches the cell wall, the camera follows Will. In addition, Hannibal sits next to the parallelogram and wears it on the table and examines the files in the empty room. Music plays.

Hannibal sees Will behind the waiting glass.

HANNIBAL  
He's very shy, Will. I like to see it. 

Now you're on the other side of the glass -

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER OFFICE - DAY**

Hannibal wears a three-piece suit on the desk in front of Villa Graham. As if I were returning to the first season, there is a glass wall in the middle.

WILL GRAHAM  
I am convinced that you want. 

HANNIBAL  
Do you think he's angry? Or will he think he is angry? 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's interesting. 

HANNIBAL  
It's not fun. Previously you said. 

WILL GRAHAM  
(knit)  
Not only did he get the necessary items but he also destroyed all the mirrors in the house. The cards are arranged in a way that shows each other. In their eyes, Jacobi and Mrs. Leeds. And that family. 

Hannibal photographs the victims of MRS JACOBI from the file.

HANNIBAL  
Can we meet you, Will? Kill them all? 

Close the lid.

The image is reflected internally. "CAMERA POWER" opens to show the Jacobi mirror box. We -

**INT. JACOBI HOUSE - MIGARAZU - DAY**

Mr. Jacobi is surrounded by blood that is soaked with blood, makes an angel's feather, spreads the clothes described by Blake's "Big Red Dragon" and "Women's Dress of the Sun”. Here it is dark red.

The camera takes the position of the Great Red Dragon with a breaking illustration and adjusts to find Will and Hannibal standing in Jacobi’s bed.

HANNIBAL  
The first small connection with the killer disappears and spits like a bow. 

Hannibal and Will will see the mirror in the broken room.

Please look at the bank that crashed.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Like you, Will, he needs a family that's hiding inside of him. 

ON WILL: His face is a collage of broken objects. One fell and saw the floor.

On a hill: Now he sees the ground and reflects Hannibal. We -

**INT. JACOBI HOUSE - BIG BEDROOM - DAY**

The mirror is wounded and the marks on the ground are bloodied like behind the killer. Hannibal collects the damaged mirror box after studying it, then in which room.

HANNIBAL  
Know the exact number of families who died. How they lived, how he chose it. 

WILL GRAHAM  
How do you choose them? 

HANNIBAL  
How did you choose yours? Ready for women and children according to your needs. Take the girl -  
(with his appearance)  
The descendants will free you from the biological load. You know you're better than breeding. You can not send the terrible functions you're afraid of. 

Hannibal arrives at the glass as if he could cross it. Will you see a hole in my head?

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Why is not there reason to explain it? I see a plant, an image of a room where death is not mentioned. What is the construction site? 

**EXT. CHICAGO, ILLINOIS - JACOBI HOUSE - LEAR - NIGHT**

Will and Hannibal are now flooded in the moonlight in the garden.

WILL GRAHAM  
Big, surrounded, with trees. Why not? 

HANNIBAL  
If this pilgrim feels a special relationship with the moon, he may want to leave it and watch it until it disappears.  
(then)  
If someone is naked, it is better to keep privacy than those. You must pay attention to your neighbor, yes? 

Hannibal is seeing Will to the Moon.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Have you ever seen a month of blood? 

Please raise your hand to hide from the moon.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
It looks rather black. 

How to further reduce hands...spinach and health.

I find it wide naked. The ball and the life dotted with blood collide with the full moon. Francis Dramalhard was also the same. To promulgate the will, return of the camera.


	21. DOUBLE DU MAURIER

**Season Three, Episode Ten “…and the Woman Clothed in Sun”**

**Will and Bedelia ex it out.**

* * *

**INT. LECTURE HALL - DAY**

BEDELIA DU MAURIER is on stage behind a podium, delivering an inspirational lecture to a capacity crowd.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
The smell of fresh flowers and a sharp bladder make me understand many times at night. Hannibal was still very far. There was an argument. He never asked me my name. At first it was strange, so it was not strange. My name is Lydia Fell. 

The audience watches rapt as Bedelia paces in front of a large Hieronymus Bosch mural.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER (CONT’D)  
Like Bedelia Du Maurier, a profound truth about who was the mirror of smoke and generosity. 

In the rear of the theater, Bedelia can see WILL GRAHAM has just entered, quietly taking a seat on the aisle.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER (CONT’D)  
All our understanding, everything we see and all we remember is just building the mind. 

Bedelia walks down the aisle, placing a gentle hand on Will's shoulder as she passes, walking back toward the Bosch. He eyes her with an uneasy mix of skepticism and sympathy.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER (CONT’D)  
Dante initially understood hell as a planned space. Faced with the urban environment Dante, we talked about "the hell of hell", not the "door of hell". My cursed journey began when the beast was swallowed. 

She locks eyes with Will, and we --

TIME CUT TO:

MINUTES LATER

The lecture now over, people are filing toward the exit, past Bedelia who humbly accepts their congratulations, offers her thanks, shakes their hands. She closes the doors and turns.

Will, who has patiently been waiting his turn, finally confronts Bedelia who puts on a friendly face.

WILL GRAHAM  
Poor Doo Do Maurier, swallowing everything. Enter Hannibal Lecter and make it seem eternally.  
(then)  
You will not lose, Bedelia. You can not worry about seeing your ass. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Hi, Will. 

Will takes in the impressive space of Bedelia's lecture.

WILL GRAHAM  
You have added your star to those widely known as monsters. You're a Frankenstein's girlfriend. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
We were both engaged to him. 

WILL GRAHAM  
How did it turn without problems? I'm covered with scars. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I'm not mine. Even when you were not there, you were. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I did not have armor. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
No it is not. You were naked.  
(then)  
Did you see it? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Did not you know anything? Did you miss it? 

Will considers, decides the question is rhetorical.

WILL GRAHAM  
Did you see it? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I saw it enough. I was behind the curtain. You're always on the other side. 

The simplicity of that strikes Will. Bedelia gathers up her notes and her briefcase next to the podium.

WILL GRAHAM  
What we need to talk about. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I have to meet. 

She heads off, out the doors and swallowed up by the crowd.

OFF Will watching her go…

CAMERA PUSHES IN ON Hannibal as he writes at his worktable. He finishes the note and places it in an envelope addressed to: "Bedelia Du Maurier, c/o FBI."

WILL GRAHAM (V.O.)  
Did you get in touch with him? 

CLOSE ON BEDELIA DU MAURIER

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Send greetings to Christian holidays and to my birthday. He always has a prescription. 

CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal we are --

INT. BEDELIA'S HOME OFFICE - DAY

Will is sitting opposite Bedelia in the patient's chair, which previously had been occupied only by Hannibal.

WILL GRAHAM  
If you finally eat, Bedelia, you want it to come. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I can not blame him for what evolution is happening. 

WILL GRAHAM  
If we simply do some evolution we have to do, murder and cannibalism will be accepted morally. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
They are acceptable because of murderers and murders. And you. 

WILL GRAHAM  
And you.  
(then)  
You lied, Bedelia. This is very. Why are you doing so much? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I'm bored. Hannibal was not my patient. The secret treatment is affected by secretivism and is not supported. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Hannibal was a dysfunctional patient, so it was hidden? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I was a cooperative psychiatrist, so I was hiding. "Please do not give any damage.” 

WILL GRAHAM  
Like on you? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
I did it in the technique. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You will worry about it. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
It was not the first time that Hannibal lost the objectivity of the expert on what he was talking about. 

WILL GRAHAM  
How does the patient deserve to be empathic? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
There is no illusion about how I am morally merciful in a coherent way.  
(then)  
How does a murder experience compassion? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Regarding Hannibal, it is morally schizophrenia. And it seems that both of us are removing it. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
One of us is more important than the others. I am indemnified for the criminal proceedings by an American lawyer. This is not the best way to learn a lesson. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Did you kill a patient while you were killing another person when you were already behind the tent with Hannibal? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
My relationship with Hannibal is not as passionate as yours. You're here to visit the old flames. Your wife, how do you know about Hannibal? 

WILL GRAHAM  
You know enough. 

DOUBLE DU MAURIER  
Could not save Hannibal. Do you think you can keep this new? 

Will is struck by the question, but doesn't answer.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER (CONT’D)  
Your experience at Hannibal's point of view is very seriously harmful, but it is quite contradictory to compromise the ability to think rationally. Go to the street and find the wounded bird on the lawn. What is your first thought? 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's fragile and I want to help. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
My first point is that it is vulnerable. But I want to crush it. The first deviation of weakness is in some ways natural as an educational instinct. Of course, I did not do it, but at first I thought about it. The only thing that Hannibal taught me is the lie and the alchemical truth. That's why he made sure you were a killer. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You do not understand? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
You are not a killer. You're honest, so you have the possibility of violence. 

WILL GRAHAM  
What would you do? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Very brutal action requires a lot of empathy. When your instincts help someone the next time, you should think about ways to hurt them. We can save some problems.


	22. I think I'm quite sophisticated.

**Season Three, Episode Eleven “and the Beast from the Sea”**

**Hannibal baits Will.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - NIGHT**

In the Hannibal cage, the moon will give an eye, so we can find a honey valve. Stretch your hand towards the light and turn slowly.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm not a fool of destiny. I am you. "This is a big red dragon."

HANNIBAL  
Like on you?

WILL GRAHAM  
I hit the coincidence.

HANNIBAL  
Accidents are not special. Information that is missing.

WILL GRAHAM  
On Tuesday, the Brooklyn Museum will not be open to the public, but scientists are authorized. You know when we leave both.

HANNIBAL  
Modern intelligence can foresee many. I think I'm quite sophisticated.  
(then)  
Now you're from him. You and the dragon do the same thing at different times on the same day.

Hannibal turns, and we will make ambiguous reflections to find Will Graham behind the rack.

WILL GRAHAM  
He is connected to you.

HANNIBAL  
What do you think, how do you contact me? Is it a personal announcement? When do you write hobbies on toilet paper?

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - NIGHT**

Hannibal and all face each other.

WILL GRAHAM  
Alana thinks she's about to stop.

Hannibal comes over the glass.

HANNIBAL  
To begin to understand the dragon to feel the cold drops in the darkness, Dr. Bloom must see what has never been seen.

Hannibal returns to the light of the eyes and the moon, its brightness increases, it seems the shadow of Will.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
It will have to fly over time.

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - NIGHT**

Let's talk about Hannibal, the real relationship.

WILL GRAHAM  
I have a family that does not know it will come. We were able to save them. Please tell me who it is.

HANNIBAL  
I do not know who he is.

Learn Hannibal - transmit the truth.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
Close your eyes, right, see your family?

WILL GRAHAM  
How do you choose them?

HANNIBAL  
The way you choose them is not the way you took it.

WILL GRAHAM  
How?

HANNIBAL  
I imagine social media. Do not worry about privacy settings.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who you are.

HANNIBAL  
Yup.

WILL GRAHAM  
You want them to die.

HANNIBAL  
I'm not my family, Will. And I will not let them die. You.

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - DAY**

How to go to the glass. Hannibal understands it on the other side. Profile Campaign: Glass of frame, WILL, HANNIBAL is uniformly centered.

WILL GRAHAM  
I am the son who has just been with you.

HANNIBAL  
The essence of the worst human spirit is not an existing fact. Ugly is in front of the crowd.

WILL GRAHAM  
What will you say to him?

HANNIBAL  
"Save yourself and kill everyone." And I gave my personal address to him.

He immediately goes to him and wakes up for a simple and unrealistic reaction to Hannibal.

WILL GRAHAM  
It always contains links.

HANNIBAL  
How is your wife?

WILL GRAHAM  
She is careful and we do not buy the awareness that time is a success. She was lucky like my wife.

HANNIBAL  
It is survived by a big red dragon. I'm too lucky. Take him to someone. What do you see when you see it now?

WILL GRAHAM  
You know what I see.

HANNIBAL  
Before becoming a red dragon, this coward will not dare to do it.

WILL GRAHAM  
I think he can do something now. There is nothing.

HANNIBAL  
The fear is blurred in the chest, just like at home. Take it easy.

WILL GRAHAM  
The dragon calmed down.

HANNIBAL  
You probably think that the dragon is the same monster you think.

WILL GRAHAM  
Is it a competition?

HANNIBAL  
"Unfortunately, my soul has two souls, and one is trying to break my older brother.”  
(regardless of Will's appearance)  
The great red dragon is his freedom, the liberation of his skin, his voice, his reflection. The destruction of the new body itself and its personality seems to be active and conscious. He wants a change.

WILL GRAHAM  
Did not he kill the family? Did he change them?

HANNIBAL  
He wants to change you again. Do not you want to change it, Will?

OFF Hannibal…


	23. Do you think I'm pregnant?

**Season Three, Episode Twelve “The Number of the Beast is 666” - Part I**

**Will, Jack, and Alana set Chilton up - but he's too busy with his Hannibal book signing to notice.  
As ever, Bedelia knows Will knows... that he's curious what the Red Dragon will do.**

* * *

**INT. BAU - JACK CRAWFORD'S OFFICE - DAY**

Will Graham paces before the desk. ALANA BLOOM sits in a chair, watching him.

JACK CRAWFORD  
Eight people died in a month. We can not play a long game.  
(then)  
Let's say we are heading. You know, I know it's the best way to hear it. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You take me with the hooks, now you take me to get the big fish for what. 

JACK CRAWFORD  
You propose this. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You were afraid of not having it. 

ALANA BLOOM  
Once sent, check what is happening. Are you still a scam? 

Will glances at Alana and, for a brief moment, her eyes and mouth are covered by JAGGED SHARDS OF MIRROR. He looks away.

WILL GRAHAM  
The dragon is like an abstract curiosity for me.  
(then)  
Every psychopath is narcissism. They like to read about themselves. 

ALANA BLOOM  
Hannibal was also reading Tet's insult. 

WILL GRAHAM  
If you’re smart, Jack, use Freddie Lounds. 

JACK CRAWFORD  
He will have to ask you, Will. Take a picture of yourself. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm here. Please do not leave until it's free. I have great significance for the crime of Red Dragon Tatula, I give him a chance. 

JACK CRAWFORD  
This should be a good shot. How is the setting? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Something opens up, you can drive somewhere. I do not think he wants to leave. He can deceive me, but he does not see a gun. 

Jack listens like an owl. Saying nothing. Will looks at him.

ALANA BLOOM  
I like traps. And he feels a trap for him. If there is not a professional voice to legalize what you say. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Someone is hiding his nose. Volunteer? 

Now both of them are looking at Alana. She shakes her head.

ALANA BLOOM  
No, I do not need to be stupid. 

CUT TO:

FREDERICK CHILTON

He examines a copy of The American Journal of Psychiatry.

DR. CHILTON  
From your efforts, you are doing some excellent articles in the American Journal of Psychiatry. 

We are --

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - DAY**

Hannibal sits at his table, entertained by Frederick Chilton pacing before the glass. Chilton's anger is palpable.

HANNIBAL  
Thank you, Frederick! 

DR. CHILTON  
I've just finished reading your latest work. Special things. 

HANNIBAL  
This is a particularly positive thing. 

DR. CHILTON  
It could be my favorite. I saw a lot of hostility. But it was quantitatively difficult. Do you think I'm pregnant? 

HANNIBAL  
No, is not it a nemesis? No it is not. 

DR. CHILTON  
You denied all my books. 

HANNIBAL  
It was not limited. 

Chilton inclines his chin, goes on the offensive.

DR. CHILTON  
Of course, it was not like that. I lied. To save your life with your name. Deny your anxiety. I went to your house and you went to cut it. 

HANNIBAL  
"Because there are good things, the tree burns and that person is famous because that person is right." You're not right, Frederick. 

DR. CHILTON  
I'm the best author. The magazine always informs you of the value of your stupidity. 

A mercenary smile as Chilton relishes his next words.

DR. CHILTON (CONT’D)  
The focus of attention is reduced when you have another existence. This book is the disc itself. I think it's called The Dragon Slayer. What is needed is the end. 

Hannibal smiles -- not the reaction Chilton hoped to evoke.

HANNIBAL  
Destiny usually prevents us from selecting members, Frederick. 

DR. CHILTON  
This is your last destiny. Your teeth will go to your strength. There is no more fear. After Dr. Bloom’s Kingdom, you're on the street. Young people use you for sex by pushing you. Read only what you write on the wall. You saw the old one. They cry when they do not like apricot stew. 

Dr. Chilton stares for just a moment longer, then fishes a copy of Hannibal the Cannibal from his briefcase on the floor.

DR. CHILTON (CONT’D)  
I'm going to leave an extra copy of my book here. I customized the inside cover. 

Chilton places the book on the table by the doors as they BUZZ open. He takes one last glance over his shoulder to see Hannibal is still watching him even as the doors close.

**INT. BEDELIA'S HOME OFFICE - DAY**

Will sits across from Bedelia, a long period of silence between them. Finally:

WILL GRAHAM  
Fuck, if I feel like it. 

She stares at him with buried accusations.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
You want to talk about what happened to Frederick Chilton? 

WILL GRAHAM  
God's punishment indicates that sin will be punished. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Kontrapasso. Pay as you play. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Chilton raised the discrepancy until he softened the discrepancy. He wanted to know his face in the world. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Now he does not have it. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Only radio. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
We are going through hell. Pellegrini di Dante. 

WILL GRAHAM  
We are pets, not pilgrims. And a Big Red Rragon will kill the animals first. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
In the case of photographs, please place your hands on Dr. Chilton's shoulder.  
(then)  
"Touch" gives the world an emotional context. The taste of others is ours. This gives us confidence. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I put my hand on the shoulder of authenticity. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Was he insulted by the dragon to be sure of what he really told you? You wanted to go to the doctor Chilton? A bit. 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's interesting. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Do you really need a miracle? 

WILL GRAHAM  
It is not. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Do you know what the Great Red Dragon will do? It is clear what will happen to you.  
(off his look)  
What did you expect? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I can not say I'm surprised. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
So you can play. This is participation.  
(studies him, then)  
Hannibal Lecter has an agency in the world. He has you. 

OFF Will taking that in…


	24. food in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Celinesits, a true connoiseur of fine, single-malt, barrel-aged, nonsense.

**Season Three, Episode Twelve “The Number of the Beast is 666” - Part II**

**Even 6 degrees of mistranslation can’t alter who Hannibal’s in love with.**

* * *

**INT. Bedelia Home Office - Sun**

During the therapy, the villa is in front of Bedelia.

WILL GRAHAM  
I look at my wife and see her dead. You can see Lady and Jacoby lying down where Molly should be.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Do you know how to kill her? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes. Again and again. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
It is difficult to predict when a brittle material will break. Hannibal gave you three years to live with your family, and I'm sure he'll find a way to take them away from you. 

WILL GRAHAM  
And I should do it. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Aggression is an effective way to keep relationships in order. 

WILL GRAHAM  
What does it take from you? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Is it important to you that you rob me of something? 

WILL GRAHAM  
Hannibal has distributors all over the world. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Hannibal never sees me dead, not in his own hands, only if he eats me. He can't eat me now. 

WILL GRAHAM  
If you play, you will learn. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
You paid honestly. This knowledge lasts forever.  
(after)  
He is glad to see you marked like this. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Why? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Why do you think..? 

Willie explores it in a fun and boring psychiatric game.

WILL GRAHAM  
The woman has a blue beard. A secret you don't know but you agree to keep. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
If I were Bluebeard's wife, I'd be the last. 

How does Will think about it, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
Does Hannibal love me? 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Can he feel your hunger every day and find food in your eyes? Yup.  
(after)  
But does it hurt him? 

I will not answer, just look. Finally: 

MAURIER TROUBLE (continued)  
After capturing the red dragon, women and children can go home.  
(after)  
You can. 

Disconnection of the will... 

It turned black. 


	25. What are you talking about?

**Season Three, Episode Thirteen “The Wrath of the Lamb” - Part I**

**Will winds Bedelia up...  
...meanwhile Hannibal is preoccupied with what they call "microphone".**

* * *

**INT. BEDELIA'S HOME OFFICE - DAY**

Start moving and look at the average distance and absorb what you have just told me.

After a while, he sits down on a bar chart near the window and chooses a drink when it overflows:

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
We are looking for a moment to judge that it is necessary to consider this process as a timely, reasonable and careful reflection. But what you are suggesting is useless, it is difficult to imagine that this moment exists. 

He returns to his chair and offers no drinks.

WILL GRAHAM  
The solution is made from delicate baits. These are often flat-rate payments. 

Bedelia sits down and drinks in his hands.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
But I think you're trying to manipulate this situation to your advantage. 

WILL GRAHAM  
There is no advantage. The degree of all merits. 

Bedelia corrections has the appearance of a piercing.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
"If anyone has a devil, he can keep it, he will never be filmed for almost the second time.” 

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not want to capture Hannibal twice. 

Become a Bedelia study. I feel where it can go. I hope he is wrong. His eyes blinked.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
Please do not live with her. I can not live without her. Is that so? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I think it's my creation. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
That it becomes “pathological". 

WILL GRAHAM  
Very brutal action requires a lot of empathy. 

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
You found a religion. There is nothing more dangerous than that. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I'll pack if you're with you, Bedelia. The meat will be returned to the menu. 

Bedelia is a bad thing we have never seen.

BEDELIA DU MAURIER  
You're the right person, silly, blushing. We can cut all the good ones. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Are you ready? There he is. 

Cut.

**INT. NORMAN CHAPEL - DAY**

The camera turns between the non-selective and full of sea chairs. Will and Hannibal are seated and seated to each other:

HANNIBAL  
I thought you said your good intentions. 

WILL GRAHAM  
We have finally come back to us. 

HANNIBAL  
Did not you say goodbye? This little extra has a purpose. What are you talking about? 

WILL GRAHAM  
If you did not refuse me, you would not be faithful. 

Close Hannibal.

HANNIBAL  
Yes, a little more. 

The bell response camera shows that we are now -

**INT. BSHCI - HANNIBAL LECTER'S CELL - DAY**

Hannibal continues to camera:

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
I'm thinking of what they call "microphone". You dropped the microphone, Will, but you have to go back. 

CAMERA shows that Will is in the glass when Hannibal joins his vertical wheelchair "MENU PAR”.

When you turn it on, only good friends can do it, so when you listen to the road you will have to face a small smile.

WILL GRAHAM  
I knew I was going to chase you. I thought I wanted to know exactly where you are. When you need it. 

HANNIBAL  
And you do it. 

WILL GRAHAM  
I need you, Hannibal. 

HANNIBAL  
The Dongdong dragon is not dead. 

WILL GRAHAM  
He said he would like to see you. Maybe it's a serious invitation. 

HANNIBAL  
For some reason, I do not think it was just polite. 

WILL GRAHAM  
After a great escape, send a message to "Dragon" with a personal announcement and ask to see him. 

HANNIBAL  
It will not approach the autumn. 

WILL GRAHAM  
However, it could be interesting if you sold it. 

HANNIBAL  
If you could do it remotely. 

WILL GRAHAM  
We select droplets that can be traced in more points and we will see a point. 

The Hannibal study will look like this:

HANNIBAL  
You look weak. Do not be afraid. 

WILL GRAHAM  
"Secret Service" is a parameter that has never been used. They will forgive us. You're the best shot of Hannibal.  
(then)  
Please do it. 

Disable Hannibal's smile with magic words, the mask will fall…


	26. no afternoon breaks

**Season Three, Episode Thirteen “The Wrath of the Lamb” - Part II**

**Will and Hannibal discuss rejection and insurance policies.**

* * *

**Golden Gate**

Cut:

As Will Graham approaches, the camera zooms in on them. We—

**INT. Pastor — Sun**

The camera follows the chapel building. Standing on the altar, Willius and Hannibal Lecter lit the candles again. Light the candles one by one.

The villain turns into a pile of candles, lighting a stick to light up the core of the candle.

Votive candle

It will be highlighted. Darahide's subtle visual echo lit up her teaser's hiding place.

WILL GRAHAM  
Dragon Ding Dong is dead. 

Hannibal's smile faded and he was very disappointed by the news, but he found possible hope. 

HANNIBAL  
Congratulations? 

The camera shows that we are now—

**INT. BSHCI — Hannibal Cell Professor — DAY**

Willis reaches a glass wall near Hannibal.

WILL GRAHAM  
I didn't kill him. Suicide. 

HANNIBAL  
After that, he was no stronger than the dragon. 

WILL GRAHAM  
He tried to stop. 

HANNIBAL  
It's embarrassing. The villa is highly recommended. Sorry. You followed this path and you couldn't kill anything. The only comfort is Dr. Chilton.  
(then)  
Congratulations on the work you've done for him. I was very happy. What a sneaky boy you are!  


WILL GRAHAM  
Are you blaming me for something? 

HANNIBAL  
Do the enemies in you agree with the accusation? At least one bit? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I have returned to stop the dragon. He stopped. 

HANNIBAL  
Your family was on the way. He is now safe. You can go home. If it makes sense.  
(All right)  
What's the point?  


WILL GRAHAM  
I love living there. 

HANNIBAL  
It's not the same. You will find that it is not the same. An indescribable acquaintance will live with you as an unwanted company at home. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Molly and I want it to be the same. 

HANNIBAL  
Mutual insurance policies you try to trade in the dark, and no afternoon breaks. When life is incredibly sophisticated…  
(so)  
...Think about me. Think about me. Do not worry.  


WILL GRAHAM  
You always look back to find out where you are. You will only do it if I refuse you.  
(so)  
Goodbye, Hannibal.  


If you turn around and continue, the BUZUAMAMAS door will open.

HANNIBAL  
Bus...  
(Change direction)  
Was it nice to meet me?  


WILL GRAHAM  
All right? It is not. 

The villa exits and closes behind the double doors.


	27. Erotic cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks... the last chance for Will and Hannibal to work out what the hell they've been trying to say all this time.  
> Can they do it?  
> Or will they just give up and chuck themselves off an erotic cliff?  
> Only the funny cheese and the dolphins rising will tell.

**Season Three, Episode Thirteen “The Wrath of the Lamb” - Part III**

**Dolarhyde watches Will and Hannibal go to the sea.**

* * *

**EXT. BLUFF-TOP HOUSE - SUNSET**

Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are still in the instructor's clothing and are approaching the house. The image was taken?

HANNIBAL  
Erotic cliff. When I was with Abigail, I was more complete there. There was more reason when I was with Miriam Ras. 

WILL GRAHAM  
You're here with me. 

HANNIBAL  
And the cliffs keep falling. With you and me, we stop the Atlantic. All this will soon be lost in the sea. 

It looks like Hannibal. The emergency key opens next to the stone, opens the main door and disappears into the house.

**INT. BLUFF-TOP HOUSE - NIGHT**

Hannibal enters the house, wears clothes and opens the wine with a bottle of wine. Look at the night and see the villa at the window.

HANNIBAL  
Play with you in the darkness of the moon. 

Hannibal cleans three wines in the table.

HANNIBAL (CONT'D)  
No wonder I've heard of the Great Red Dragon. Is it wonderful when you heard about it? 

Are you in a hurry. Hannibal has lost nothing.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes. No. 

HANNIBAL  
Are you going to kill him? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I'll see how it changes. 

Hannibal has a sad smile that teaches the corkscrew, Will tries to kill him. Instead, use a nozzle to cut the seal of the wine bottle.

HANNIBAL  
I am sorry for you, Will. 

WILL GRAHAM  
If you are part of a beef product, it is inconvenient to be involved in a cow. 

HANNIBAL  
Save to kill them all? 

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know if I can save myself. Or maybe everything is going well. 

HANNIBAL  
"Nobody loves love more than his friends" 

WILL GRAHAM  
He is watching us now. 

Small sound and glossy effect. A bullet appears in a large window and a damaged website is created.

Bottle of wine in the hands of Hannibal.

About Hannibal:

He looks down and sees a patch of cotton on his canvas. Shoot and drag all at once under the bullet hole, slo-mo.

A Hannibal wine falls from his hand. I discovered that the great dirt of the red wine in his sweater is blossoming. They shot him.

The glass eyelashes fall into the air. Behind them, the courtyard is a dark night.

And Francis Dolarhyde comes out of the dark shadow made by humans.

HANNIBAL  
Slippery road. Blood is pumped by intraperitoneal injection. 

Want to see a Dolarhyde weapon with one hand?

The other black fleece. The belt knife. When we send a NORMAL message, Dolarhyde sees Will.

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE (to Will)  
I will not take you. 

Hannibal sees abdominal pain:

HANNIBAL  
Hi, Francis. 

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE  
Hi, Dr. Lecter. 

Dolarhyde pulls the tripod out of the bag, takes it to Will and sends Will to the head. The setting starts.

HANNIBAL  
I am very happy that you have chosen life, Francis. Suicide is an enemy. 

Squat Dolarhyde sees Hannibal.

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE  
I had one of the bottles of pride given by Leboy McClain. He told me that suicide had failed. 

HANNIBAL  
It was brilliance, freshness and a direct childhood, so you imagined it. Set your pace aside. 

Dolarhyde shoots a 16mm camera from his bag and turns it into Will to control it on the knight's gun.

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE  
I retire as a doctor. The speaker will die with the power of the dragon. 

HANNIBAL  
It is an incoherent idea with glory. 

When the distance between the camera and the tripod reaches the gun oddly enough, it is attached to life...

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE  
Watching movies is wonderful, but it's not as wonderful as the action itself. 

... and then suddenly he brought a knife to Will's face. Please close when the blade reaches Will's cheek.

The blood fills Will's mouth and lies on his face. He gets Dolarhyde's weapon and tries to fight.

Dolphins rise from the ground and push their nose deeply. Blood powder.

The Dolarhyde pickup will rise and the body will throw it through a broken window...

PATIO

Let the earth and the stone shine on the stone.

Clothes I have blood when I have dark drops on a stone. He falls into his hands and his knees.

The dollar arrives and Will goes down.

FRANCIS DOLARHYDE  
It's easy for you to win. It's better than killing you. Please remove your back and turn it over and make sure. They have to invite you to another study. 

He takes out his rifle, dragon destroys it immediately and drops the weapon.

Will pulls a faceless knife to the legs of the Dolarhyde. Dolarhyde pulls the knife from his legs and puts it in Will's soft wrinkle using the handle until it reaches Will's shoulder.

While Dolarhyde is about to end this story, Hannibal jumps to Dolarhyde without a jacket, so he will leave Will.

He's trying to grab Dolarhyde's head with the Swift Twist brand, but since a man's neck is too strong, Dolarhyde's and Hannibal's turns have been defeated to throw him away.

They travel through the garden. Dolarhyde buys him for the purchase at Hannibal.

Dolarhyde releases the Hannibal from behind and throws the ant, Hannibal falls on the stone, slips into the tree's crack and puts the rust into the hole.

Will is a knife from the shoulder in the trap.

And please lower the funny cheese with a knife. Dolarhyde looked angry at the pain and rage.

Hannibal is disappointed in the pits. Come to Francis and take his Achilles tendon and follow his path. Fat and tingling. Cruel and insufficient movement.

Dolarhyde is a bull kept all the time even if he is hurt. And ignore Will's tips when he hits.

The dollar falls on one leg - a huge autumn.

Will and Hannibal will see it. This great man, their enemies and simplicity. Dolarhyde's eyes are full of scratches. His legs are broken.

And he is afraid of standing up. About DOLARHYDE:

Hannibal flees backwards and his legs fall, and at that moment it's too late to stop Will's movement, he makes a mistake.

Suddenly a horrible sound began and Dolarhyde decided if William Graham had made a knife in his stomach.

He throws the blood bat and the fountain of Dolarhyde to him and destroys the bow like a buffalo fighting the lion. Silence his will through the stones.

Dolarhyde's boat comes down, pulling the knife without schlick's slotted pipe.

And the cannibal -

I'm also absorbed in the download garden.

Dolarhyde withdraws so that the source of blood enters the throat and belly. You will see that Hannibal falls from Dolarhyde and falls to the ground.

A dolphin slides and a drop of blood comes out of his throat. As he looks at the moon, he falls to his knees and back.

Close profile Dolarhyde, breathe and blister in his throat blood. His head changes, watching Will Graham watch life slowly disappear from his eyes.

The Dolarhyde camera crane gathers them in the middle, spreading blood on both sides, becoming a red dragon feather.

Will and Hannibal were wounded, but they stared at each other through the dead Dolarhyde.

Their blood is high enough to fall from the blood wounds in the light of the black moon.

WILL GRAHAM  
The appearance of the moon is black. 

Hannibal crashes at the edge of the cliff and looks at the sea just before facing.

HANNIBAL  
This is all I want for you. For us. 

WILL GRAHAM  
It's beautiful. 

Once, as a testament, a huge packing research was left to Hannibal Lecter. It feels really good.

Close your hair with blood. Through the blood, the tears are stopped. It is wide.

And Will ran to Hannibal and fired at his cliff. Suddenly, the shocking white of the bullets - they were there and now they are gone.

CAMERA pushes the end and sees it -

Will and Hannibal go to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotic cliff it is, then.  
> Doomed Romance 1. Google Translate 0.


End file.
